Haruko Amachi/SAOF Arena
Haruko Amachi is a playable character in SAOF Arena, with two class trees accessible to her. Appearance When she was brought into this world by Paradox, Haruko's outfit changed from the HMP uniform she usually wore. Here, she wears a similar outfit to Hunter, a form-fitting bodysuit in light grey featuring a few zippers under an icy-white trench coat with three coattails, a hood, extended collar, and a pale blue scarf around her neck. The coat has a set of buckles under the zipper, which she usually keeps buckled up to prevent the coat from flying away. Equipping Armor When equipping her armor, she summons a white armored chestplate, spiked shoulder pauldrons, medium-armored gauntlets, greaves, a back armor plate that has magnets embedded in it to holster her weapons without a sheathe, and a helmet resembling that of a motorcycle helmet. The visor is colored black with two pale blue eye-designs over it while the helmet itself is white, though it fades into a light grey color as it closes in on the visor. This armor is shared between her two base classes, but the weapons summoned as well as the overall aesthetic design differentiate the two. Themis features a knight-like appearance to the armor and grants a Naginata spear that can transform into Sword-Spear hybrid after charging up a certain gauge. Marksman lends Haruko a more militarized design and a rifle with a pair of SMGs. Upgrading to Picaro form adds on additional dark grey armor plating, upgrades the greaves, back armor, grants the shoulder pauldrons thrust stabilizers while adding an extra armor plate over her chestplate. The helmet is changed to become more aerodynamic and gains an internal targeting system, and her gauntlets are reinforced with the addition of hidden laser weapons and micro-missile pods. An external weapon labeled the Picaro Vector Cannon is formed and stored on her back. Lady Justice When Haruko uses the Lady Justice armor, she equips a royal, elegant armor befitting that of a queen. A splendid white cape flows from behind the brilliant silver armor. Her gauntlets and greaves are slightly heavier than in her default armors, and she wears more medieval armor than previously. Her spear remains on her back, though she gains access to a thin longsword and a long-knife to wield. She forgoes a full helmet in this form, though she does wear a silver headdress much similar to a queen's crown with pale blue gems embedded in it. Shining Artemis Haruko's Shining Artemis armor takes the form of an elegant, feathery white dress with icy-blue highlights and miscellaneous golden details. Her dress has a cleavage cutout and long sleeves that overlap her icy-blue gloves underneath a set of light gauntlets, with armor plating on her shoulders and torso. She wears stockings and a set of gilded heels which are connected to a set of light greaves on her legs. Her primary weapon becomes an extensively-modified compound bow colored light grey with pale blue outlines and golden detailing. A pure-white feather ornament adorns either side of her head, with the right ornament having an extension appearing as if it were a microphone headset. Despite wielding a bow as her primary weapon, she continues to wield smaller firearms, such as pistols or SMGs. Background Haruko was pulled into SAOF Arena in a similar manner to her partner Hunter. At this point in time, they had taken care of the threat that was Genm, and she had returned the majority of her more powerful Entity units to Game Masters for safekeeping and because she didn't feel worthy enough to wield their powers. When she was brought here by Paradox, she was mysteriously given two Entity units on par with her previous powers, though they could not be activated. So she out on a journey with two main objectives. Her first was to find Hunter and regroup with him. The second was to gain access to the new units she was given. As it turned out, one unit helped develop her melee combat skills, while the other furthered her proficiency in ranged combat to that of a goddess. Playstyle Haruko specializes in either melee or ranged combat, depending on the armor she has. In her Themis path, Haruko wields a spear that can assume a more sword-like form once the "Cast Off" Gauge has been filled up. Limited access to the Cast-off Spear-form is granted, but can be upgraded through skills. Once she reaches the Lady Justice class, Haruko gains access to a few techniques that allow her to dual wield a long-sword and long-knife in combat while keeping her spear readily available. For her Marksman tree, Haruko turns to ranged combat with her rifles and SMGs. Proceeding to the Picaro Marksman class grants her access to an energy rifle known as the Picaro Vector Cannon, also allowing her to use it to end combos. Shining Artemis grant Haruko access to an extensively-customized Compound bow that allows her to fire up to three arrows, or switch between arrow types on the go. Though she no longer wields rifles, she retains access to her SMGs and has begun to incorporate pistols into her loadout. Moveslist Attacks Normal, Armored Themis * Spear Combo 1 - Three quick slashes from the spear, followed by a spinning slash and a powerful thrust. Charges 5% of the Cast Off Gauge. When used while her weapon is in Cast off, damage increased by 5%. ** Range: Single target ** TP Cost:' 5 ** ''Cooldown: None'' * '''''Spear Combo 2 - Five light slashes, three heavier slashes, and one powerful thrust followed by several spinning slashes. Charges 5% of the Cast Off Gauge and deals 5% more damage once her weapon is using the CO Gauge. ** Range: Single target ** TP Cost:' 5 ** ''Cooldown: None'' * '''''Impale Charge - A powerful thrust followed by several more lighter thrusts. Charges 5% of the Cast Off Gauge and deals 5% more damage once the CO Gauge is active. ** Range: Single target ** TP Cost:' 5 ** ''Cooldown: None'' * '''''Crowd Control Combo 1 - The same as her normal Spear Combo 1, though it targets all enemies. CO Gauge gains a 10% charge from this combo, though her damage is only increased by 5% when the gauge is in use. ** Range: All targets ** TP Cost:' 5 ** ''Cooldown: None'' * '''''Crowd Control Combo 2 - A variation of Spear Combo 2 that targets all enemies. CO Gauge gains 10% charge, damage increase of the gauge in use is 5%. ** Range: All targets ** TP Cost:' 5 ** ''Cooldown: None'' Normal, Designated Marksman * '''''Single-Target Snipe - Choose one target and fire at them with your rifle. ** Range: Single target ** TP Cost:' 5 ** ''Cooldown: None'' * '''''Multi-Target Snipe - Fire at multiple targets with your rifle. ** Range: All targets ** TP Cost:' 5 ** ''Cooldown: None'' * '''''Suppressing Fire - Wield your SMGs and deal some damage to the enemies closest to you. ** Range: Multiple targets ** TP Cost:' 5 ** ''Cooldown: None'' Normal, Picaro Marksman * '''''Picaro Vector Shot - Fire a single shot at one target from the Picaro Vector cannon at one target. Multi-target possible, though longer cooldown required for more shots. ** Range: Single/All target(s) ** TP Cost:' 10/15 ** ''Cooldown: 3 Turns max.'' * '''''Full Vector Burst - Charge up the Vector Cannon and fire in a rapid burst of energy. ** Range: All targets ** TP Cost:' 15 ** ''Cooldown: 3 Turns'' Buffs and "Skills" Buffs, Armored Themis * '''''CO Charge - Skip a turn to charge up the Cast Off Gauge by 15%. ** Range: Single target ** TP Cost:' 5 ** ''Cooldown: None'' * '''''Cast Off - Unleash the power of the Cast Off Gauge to deal 5% more damage with attack combos for 5 turns. ** Range: Single target ** TP Cost:' 10 ** ''Cooldown: 6 Turns'' * '''''Armor up - Increase Physical defense of yourself or one other ally. ** Range: Single target ** TP Cost:' 5 ** ''Cooldown: 2 Turns'' Buffs, Designated Marksman * '''''Focus Up - Take a turn to calm down and focus on a target. Increase Damage and decrease chances of failure for two turns. ** Range: Single target ** TP Cost:' 5 ** ''Cooldown: 2 Turns'' * '''''Ammunition Change - Choose between cryogenic, armor-piercing, or void-burst ammunition and skip a turn to change ammo types. Cryogenic ammo deals minor ice damage, armor-piercing adds additional damage, and void-burst ammo has a very minimal chance of instantly killing an enemy once the void-burst magazine has been emptied. ** Range: Single target ** TP Cost:' 5 ** ''Cooldown: 2 turns'' Buffs, Shining Artemis * '''''Lunar Boost - Channel the power of the moon into your attacks and deal more damage. ** Range: Single target ** TP Cost:' 5 ** ''Cooldown: 2 Turns'' Specials Lady Justice Class * '''''Checks and Balances - Haruko wields her larger blade in a powerful 10-slash combo before switching to her smaller blade and delivering a quick 20-slash combo. From there, she dual wields her swords in a 15-hit combo that balances speed with power. ** Range: Single/All target(s) ** TP Cost:' 20 ** ''Cooldown: 4 Turns'' * '''''Queen's Arms - Haruko channels the power of the goddess into her two blades and delivers a 10-slash combo with both blades simultaneously before charging the same power into her spear and impaling the target. ** Range: Single target ** TP Cost:' 15 ** ''Cooldown: 2 Turns'' * '''''Justice is Inescapable - Haruko charges the full power of her armor into her spear, creating a powerful blade around the Cast Off blade and using it to unleash a powerful slashing combo that targets all enemies. ** Range: All targets ** TP Cost:' 25 ** ''Cooldown: 3 Turns'' Shining Artemis Class * '''''Arrow Rain - Haruko draws back an arrow of pure moonlight, aiming it at the sky and letting it go. Haruko then spin kicks one target before jumping back and allowing a rain of arrows to strike the same target or all enemies. ** Range: Single/All target(s) ** TP Cost:' 15 ** ''Cooldown: 3 Turns'' * '''''Lunar Slash - Haruko creates a single-edged sword out of her bow with lunar energy and slashes at one target before channeling all that energy into an arrow and striking the same target. ** Range: Single target ** TP Cost:' 10 ** ''Cooldown: None'' * '''''Eclipse Overdrive - After charging lunar energy into her SMGs, she fires away at all targets before striking each target with a lunar arrow, detonating each arrow in a burst of lunar energy. ** Range: All targets ** TP Cost:' 15 ** ''Cooldown: 3 Turns'' Burst Strikes Just like Hunter, Haruko has access to Burst Strikes, though they aren't as god-like as his. * '''''Armored Themis Burst Strike - Haruko overcharges her Spear's Cast Off Gauge with the energy generated during a Burst Strike, using the power of Burst energy to create a construct over the Cast Off blade and use it to deal massive damage to one or all enemies. ** Range: Single/All target(s) ** TP Cost:' 20/25 ** ''Cooldown: 5 Turns'' * '''''Picaro Marksman Burst Strike - Since the DM unit has no formal finisher capacity, Haruko lacks a Designated Marksman Burst Strike. Instead, she uses the Stalking Picaro unit's Burst Strike capacity in conjunction with her DM equipment. Here, she overcharges her rifle with the Burst energy and fires away at one or all targets. ** Range: Single/All target(s) ** TP Cost:' 20/25 ** ''Cooldown: 5 Turns'' * '''''Stalking Picaro Burst Strike (Marksman Ver.) - This Burst Strike is used with Haruko's Picaro Marksman armor, which charges energy into the Picaro Vector Cannon to unleash a powerful energy beam to destroy one or all enemies. This can only be used once per battle, as the excess charged energy can cause damage to Haruko herself if she does not cancel her transformation. ** Range: Single/All target(s) ** TP Cost:' 30/35 ** ''Cooldown: Once per Battle'' * '''''Stalking Picaro Burst Strike (Themis Ver.) - When Haruko uses her Picaro Themis armor, she uses this Burst Strike instead of the others. The Themis armor was not designed to wield the Picaro Vector Cannon, so she instead channels the energy of the Burst Strike into her Spear and performs a slightly stronger version of her Armored Themis Burst Strike. ** Range: Single target ** TP Cost:' 20/25 ** ''Cooldown: 5 Turns'' * '''''Lady Justice Balancing Burst - Haruko levitates into the air in a pillar of silver energy. From here, the two variations of the attack begin. The single target version launches Haruko at the chosen target in a drop kick while the energy propels her. If the multi-target is chosen, the pillar of energy turns into a ball of energy that Haruko kicks at her enemies, hitting an opponent and detonating in an explosion of energy. ** Range: Single/All target(s) ** TP Cost:' 20/25 ** ''Cooldown: 5 Turns'' * '''''Shining Artemis Lunar Burst - Haruko readies an arrow for her bow and channels the power of moonlight into it, then lets the arrow fly. The arrow takes the form of an orb of moonlight, waiting for a trigger. By kicking the orb, Haruko sends out the single-target version of the attack as the orb becomes an arrow once more and pierces the enemy with serious damage. If Haruko fires several arrows at the orb, the multi-target orb will consume the arrows and raise upward before raining arrows onto all the enemies. ** Range: Single/All target(s) ** TP Cost:' 20/25 ** ''Cooldown: 5 Turns'' Miscellaneous, applicable to all classes * '''''Defend - Haruko switches to a defensive stance and counters any attacks aimed at her for three turns. This move is accessible to her regardless of class advancement, though its upgrades depend on the class. ** Range: Single target (Herself) ** TP Cost:' 5 ** ''Cooldown: 3 turns'' * '''''Armor Swap - Haruko takes one turn switching from her current armor to the other. Unlike Hunter's version, Haruko only has two armors to switch between. Once progressing down a class tree, the player can freely swap between lower level classes and the current class. ** Range: Single target (Herself) ** ''TP Cost: 5'' ** ''Cooldown: 2 turns'' Dialogue In Combat Miscellaneous Character Interactions Trivia * Haruko has no phrases for when she uses any of her attacks. * Her movelist isn't as large as Hunter's since she doesn't have as many powerful units as him. * Told you her page wouldn't be as large. * Too lazy to find her some music, so I'll just have her share Hunter's themes. Category:SAOF Arena Character